The Granger Dilemma
by Shandeemilla
Summary: Hermione never dreamed that she'd have a sister. Well she was more than surprised to find out that she had a TWIN sister! A twin sister who was the total opposite of Hermione. A twin sister with mysterious abilities too.... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'll be
1. 1 A Twin Sister?

The Granger Dilemma  
  
1. -Twin Sister?-  
  
Hermione yawned and stretched in her huge king-sized four poster bed. She loved the holidays because she could sleep as long as she liked, sometimes even until mid-day. Life seemed luscious and relaxing. She had spoken to Harry and Ron a few times, and Hermione was planning on spending the month of August at Ron's house. Harry was going to come as well. She just couldn't wait to see them again!  
  
She jumped off her bed, checking the alarm clock, she said to herself, "Wow, 13:00 pm, I've slept right through breakfast. Must be lunch time now!" With that though thought she rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before fetching something to eat. Her stomach was already grumbling with hunger as she smelled her mother's delicious cooking all the way from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
Putting on some shorts and a string top, she ran down stairs never expecting to be shocked out of her mind.  
  
"Aaaaaaaarrrrrggghhhh!!!!!!" she shrieked at the sight. "Mum!!!!!!!!!!! Come quick!!! Aaaaaaaarrrgghh!" she screamed in fright.  
  
Hermione's mum came running into the kitchen as fast as she could, "What is it honey?" she asked looking concerned.  
  
"Who's that?????????" she yelled at her mum, pointing at the girl leaning against the kitchen counter, eating an apple, who God knows how, looked like Hermione's carbon copy.  
  
"Oh...um...darling....this is your..err... twin sister, Felicity Granger," her mum answered quietly.  
  
"What?" Hermione shuddered, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Yes dear, she is your identical twin," her mother spoke calmly.  
  
"B-b-but how???!?" Hermione asked, unable to stop the tingling sensation that was taking over her body. Her stomach felt like it was turning over and over. She felt like she would gag.  
  
"Well, sweetheart," Hermione's mother took a deep breath and spoke, "She's been with foster parents all this time. Apparently, she is a witch just like you. However, her foster parents have decided that it's too risky to have a witch in their family and therefore have abandoned her. That's why we took her back in."  
  
"But, why did you leave her with foster parents anyways?" Hermione asked, looking bewildered.  
  
"Because, honey, at that time we couldn't afford to provide for two children. It took us more than enough trouble to feed one mouth, nevertheless two," her mother explained, "Your father and I were not as wealthy as we are now, in fact we weren't wealthy at all."  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione could utter as she looked at the girl who had all the features she saw in herself when she looked into the mirror each day. The only difference in their appearance was that Felicity had blonde streaks in her brown hair, which was straightened, unlike Hermione's which was still as bushy as ever.  
  
"Hermione, could you please take Felicity upstairs and the two of you can get to know each other," Hermione's mum asked her.  
  
"All right," Hermione answered and beckoned for Felicity to come upstairs, "Come on then."  
  
Felicity followed Hermione upstairs awkwardly. In Hermione's room, Felicity plopped down on Hermione's bed. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two sisters. Then, Hermione started, "Um..Felicity-"  
  
She was interrupted by Felicity saying, "Please, call me Felicia, I've never been called Felicity, I don't like that name, makes me feel nauseous."  
  
"Okay..Felicia, then..did you know that you had a twin sister?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No," Felicia sighed. "I only found out yesterday, and my reaction was much worse than yours," she said raising an eyebrow and smiling.  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said, and gazed out the window, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You, know I always dreamed of having a sister, I never thought I'd already have one," Felicia grinned, "And a twin sister too!"  
  
"Me neither," Hermione said turning towards her twin sister from the window.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of two pops and Harry and Ron apparated right into Hermione's bedroom.  
  
Hermione was so surprised; she lost her ability to speak for a second before she squealed, "Harry! Ron!" and threw her arms around each of them in turn.  
  
After the trio had greeted each other, that was when Harry saw the other girl, who looked exactly like Hermione. He ogled and his mouth fell open.  
  
Ron jokingly questioned, "Hey Hermione, you never told us you were making a clone!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione huffed, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Harry knew they were about to have a major argument and quickly turned to Felicia and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Felicia took a deep breath and said, "Apparently, I'm Hermione's twin sister."  
  
"But-but-but how?" Ron stuttered rubbing his eyes and checking whether he was having a hallucination.  
  
"It seems that, Felicia here, has been with foster parents for all this time, but they ditched her because they thought it was too perilous to have a witch in their family," Hermione informed Harry and Ron  
  
"Oh," Harry stuttered, "So.um.will you be going to Hogwarts?"  
  
Right at that moment, as if by chance, an owl carrying an envelope flew in through the window, and landed next to Felicia on the bed. The owl dropped the envelope into her lap and flew off.  
  
Felicia slowly ripped open the envelope and read the parchment which fell out.  
  
Dear Miss. Felicity Granger,  
  
You have been dismissed from your old school, and accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope to see you on September the 1st! Welcome to Hogwarts!  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
  
P.S Attached to this letter is a parchment containing a list of all the things which you will need.  
  
Felicia's eyes finished whizzing across the letter and she replied, "Yep, I sure will be going to Hogwarts," she grinned.  
  
"Man, everyone's going to be stunned when they see double Hermione's!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, you guys, we don't look exactly alike!" Hermione whined, and Felicia nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, see, Hermione's hair is wavy and brown, mine's straight and dirty blonde in colour," Felicia told them.  
  
"That's only a slight difference," Harry smirked, "If not for that, you two would look exactly the same."  
  
Felicia got up with a start and huffed, "So, what? I can't change that, can I?" she said, her temper rising.  
  
"Chill," Ron exclaimed, "Harry was only teasing."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't like teasing!" Felicia pouted, her hands resting on her hips. That was when Harry noticed that there were a few namely differences between Hermione and Felicia. Felicia had what Fed and George used to go on and on about, 'a figure', while Hermione, was still trying to gain one. Felicia's hair made a statement. Hermione's hair could never be kept in order. Felicia was even an inch or two taller than Hermione, coming up just over Harry's shoulder. These differences would no doubt make Hermione feel jealous, and may lead to major disputes between the sisters.  
  
Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Hermione asking, "Hey! How did you two apparate here?"  
  
"Oh," Harry grinned, "Dumbledore thought that I should have my apparition test early because of Voldemort and all."  
  
"Yeah, and he let me have mine at the same time too!" Ron exclaimed, looking overjoyed.  
  
"Wow, that's great, wish I could have mine too," Hermione sighed.  
  
"You can as soon as you've had your 16th birthday, Harry and I have already had ours," said Ron, coming over and sitting down on Hermione's bed. "Which reminds me, Mother said that you can come over and stay with us until the end of summer vacation."  
  
"Hey, that's great!" Hermione smiled, "I was starting to think summer vacation was nothing but a time of pure boredom, there's absolutely nothing to do around here," with that, she cried, "Accio Trunk!"  
  
Hermione's trunk appeared and she started packing all her things into it. "Hey Ron, what about Felicia, we can't just leave her, right? She's going to Hogwarts now too," said Harry looking over at Ron questioningly.  
  
"Oh yeah, let me go an ask mum," Ron said before apparating back at the Burrow.  
  
Felicia was looking slightly worried, and Harry tried to reassure her, "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will let you come and stay, she won't mind."  
  
"Yeah, though she will be surprised to see another Hermione," Hermione chipped in.  
  
All of a sudden, Ron apparated with a pop, beaming, he announced, "Mum, was shocked when I told her that Hermione had a twin sister, but she said that she'd be happy to have Felicia over."  
  
"Felicia smiled and said, "Great, for a second I thought I'd be stuck here all by myself, I'm not really a family person, especially after living with horrid foster parents."  
  
"I know what you mean, my aunt and uncle are like foster parents anyways," Harry shrugged, "Actually, I think they're even worse."  
  
"Hey!" cried out Ron, as if he had just realized something, "We didn't even introduce ourselves!" He walked over to Felicia and extended his hand out to her, shaking her hand he said, "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking her hand after Ron.  
  
"Hey, I've heard about you," Felicia said, her eyebrow rising, "You're the boy who lived, right?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry, the back of his neck started to feel all heated.  
  
"Cool!" she exclaimed, "Nice to meet you!" After pausing for a second, she looked at Ron and said, "And you too, Ron."  
  
Ron blushed slightly before exclaiming, "Hey, I bought some floo powder, for the two of you," he nodded towards Hermione and then Felicia.  
  
After Harry and Ron had explained to Mr. and Mrs. Granger that Hermione and Felicia would be staying at Ron's place for the rest of the summer. Hermione and Felicia went to the Burrow using floo powder and Harry and Ron apparated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, to see Harry and Ron, who were already there. A few seconds later, Felicia stepped out of the fireplace gracefully, not a single hair on her head seemed out of place, while Hermione was covered in soot and dust.  
  
"Wow, how did you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do what?" Felicia asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Come by floo powder and look so clean and fresh." Ron exclaimed shaking his head unbelievingly.  
  
"Oh," Felicia chuckled, "There's a little spell you can use before you put the floo powder in the fireplace."  
  
"You should show me how to do that spell sometime," Hermione grumbled, brushing the dirt off her clothes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came through the door humming to herself, and carrying a pile of plates. However, when she saw Felicia, all her plates fell clattering to the floor. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Mum, this is Felicia, Hermione's twin sister," Ron explained, helping his mum pick up the pieces of the plates which were scattered all across the kitchen floor.  
  
"Well, hello there, this is a surprise," Mrs. Weasley uttered coming closer, "You two look exactly alike, just like my boys Fred and George!"  
  
"Not really," Hermione stammered, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Nearly," Mrs. Weasley said and hugged them both, "I'm so glad to have both of you here," then she saw Harry and hugged him too, "Harry dear, It's great to see you again!" Seeing Ron, trying to collect the broken pieces of the plates, she exclaimed, "Don't bother Ron, I'll do it." With a swish of her wand, the plates were put back together, looking brand new again.  
  
Felicia looked at her surroundings and thoughts, This looks more homely than the place I've been living in for the last 15 years. She was bought abruptly out of her thoughts by Mrs. Weasley exclaiming, "Well, you four go on outside and have some fun!"  
  
Hermione, Felicia and Harry followed Ron outside. Fred and George appeared in front of them with a loud bang. They started greeting Harry, Hermione and Ron. George's eyes caught sight of Felicia and he exclaimed, "Blimey!! Who's this?"  
  
"I'm Felicia, Hermione's sister," Felicia introduced herself to the boy with bright crimson hair standing in front of her.  
  
"You mean Hermione's twin sister," Fred exclaimed, looking at Felicia, his mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Yeah," Felicia uttered, her mouth forming a straight line.  
  
"Don't be rude and stare like that Fred!" George mock glared at his brother and took Felicia's hand, kissing it lightly, he introduced himself, "George Weasley."  
  
Fred came up and pushed his brother out of the way and took her hand, "Fred Weasley."  
  
Hermione watched them falling all over themselves to introduce themselves to her twin sister. A deep jealousy, hatred and sadness filled her eyes. She had to avert her eyes from her sister, before she knew they'd get filled with tears.  
  
Harry saw the look in Hermione's eyes but decided not to question it as he knew this look extremely well. He had seen it a number of times on Ron's face, when he looked at Harry. "How's the joke shop going?" Harry asked Fred and George.  
  
"Swell!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, business is booming!" exclaimed Fred Weasley.  
  
"Who's up for a game of Quidditch?" George asked.  
  
"Awesome! I'll play!" Felicia grinned.  
  
"I'll go get Ginny, I'm sure she wants to play," Hermione said and went off to get Ginny.  
  
As they walked towards an open field carrying their brooms, Harry asked Felicia, "Was there a Quidditch team in your old school?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Felicia replied, "I used to be a Chaser on it."  
  
"Cool, are you any good?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"You'll see," Felicia said and smirked.  
  
Soon they were playing Quidditch and Harry found out exactly how good Felicia was. There's another difference between Hermione and Felicia, he realized, Hermione was scared of heights and wouldn't dare go near a broom unless she had to, while Felicia was a fabulous Quidditch player.  
  
After the game, they all went into the kitchen, starving. However, after eating one of Mrs. Weasley's delicious meals, they were full to the brim and went upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Long after Hermione and Ginny went to sleep, Felicia lay awake on her bed twisting and turning. She couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. She pulled the quilt aside and got off the bed. Walking towards the window, she hoisted herself onto the windowsill and sat there curled up into a ball, staring at the dark sky, lit with bright shining starts.  
  
Suddenly, someone clasped a hand over her mouth and pulled her outside of the window. She tried to scream but couldn't. In front of her was a handsome man with dark hair and a tall build. "W-w-who are y-y-you?" Felicia stammered, shivering in the cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! That was the first chapter of my story the Granger Dilemma. Hope you like it, and please read and REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks!  
  
Chandee 


	2. 2 Seeing Sirius & The Prophecy

The Granger Dilemma  
  
2. -Seeing Sirius + The Prophecy-  
  
Felicia wrapped her arms around herself trying to get warm in the short nightgown she was wearing. She had borrowed it from Ginny but it was a few inches too short for her. She looked the man up and down. His robes were torn in some places and there was a small gash on his cheek which had dried blood on it. She also noticed a large cut in his arm, and blood seemed to be dripping from it.  
  
"Hermione, is Harry here? It's me, Sirius!" Sirius Black exclaimed. He knew that Hermione had seen him because of the way she had reacted. He did wonder though how she saw him as he was still behind the veil. No one could see him, he was drifting around like a spirit. He had already tried to talk to someone, but they couldn't see him. Sirius felt like a ghost. His hand would go through anyone if he touched them. However, when he had seen Hermione sitting on the window sill, he had gotten a strong impulse to grab her and pull her down. Wondrously, his hand hadn't gone through her, he had been able to touch her.  
  
"I-I-I'm not H-H-Hermione, I'm her sister," Felicia stammered. She was still shaking from the shock.  
  
Now that Sirius looked closer, he did notice that the girl's hair was not bushy and mousey-brown. It was a dirty blonde color and straight. "Hermione has a sister? I never knew that!" Sirius said, looking astonished.  
  
"Who are you, though?" Felicia asked, her eyes wide open with fear.  
  
"Oh, I'm Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black," he informed her.  
  
"Oh.." Felicia uttered, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Well..it's a long story. What's you name?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Felicia," she replied.  
  
"Felicia, could you please get Harry for me, I need to speak to him, urgently!" Sirius said.  
  
"All right," Felicia said and climbed back up to the windowsill, with Sirius's help and tip toed into Ron's bedroom.  
  
She saw Harry soundly sleeping in a bed nearby Ron's and slowly went up to him and shook him lightly. "W-w-what?" Harry grumbled and groggily opened one eye.  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" Felicia shook him some more.  
  
Harry, with all his might, opened his eyes fully, and saw Felicia, bent over him, "Felicia, what are you doing here?" he asked looking flabbergasted at her.  
  
"Come on!" Felicia exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of bed.  
  
"W-why?" Harry moaned. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and quickly put on a t-shirt as he got out of bed. His hair looked a thousand times more ruffled than it did during the day, and he ran a hand through it to try and keep it in place. However, no such luck.  
  
Felicia dragged him out of the house and to the place where she had just met Sirius. Harry noticed how short Felicia's nightgown was and groaned as he watched the sway of her hips as she rushed forward, dragging him into the garden.  
  
"What?" Felicia asked, hearing his groan. Her lips formed into a smirk. She knew exactly why he had groaned, although she wasn't about to let him know that she knew.  
  
"N-nothing," Harry quickly stammered, thankful that it was dark outside and she could not see how she was affecting him.  
  
Felicia came to a halt in front of Sirius and said, "Here you go."  
  
"What.?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Can't you see him?"  
  
"See who?"  
  
"Your Godfather!" Felicia exclaimed, starting to get impatient.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry asked, his temper starting to rise.  
  
"No! For God's sake Harry! Can't you see your Godfather, Sirius Black?" Felicia asked, her eyes blazing.  
  
Sirius was waving his arm in front of Harry's face and that was when he realized that Harry, like those other people could not see Sirius.  
  
"If this is some kind of joke, it seriously is not funny!" Harry hissed at Felicia, afraid of waking everyone.  
  
"No! It's not a joke! I don't know why you can't see him! I can!"  
  
"Well, I can't see anything!" Harry exclaimed angrily and started heading back towards the house.  
  
"HARRY!" Sirius shouted with all his might.  
  
Harry heard Sirius's voice shouting his name and he abruptly turned around. "Who just said that??" Harry asked, his eyes wide open with shock.  
  
"Harry, it's me, Sirius, Can you hear me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius! Oh my God! Where are you?" Harry questioned, looking around frantically.  
  
"You can't see me Harry, I'm under the veil," Sirius informed.  
  
"B-b-but, then, how can Felicia see you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know Harry," Sirius remarked, shaking his head. Then he got an idea and hastily said, "Listen, Harry, I need you to go and inform Dumbledore about this situation."  
  
"All right, how should I reach him?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Err....why don't you um..send him an owl?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"But, that'll take ages," Felicia added, her teeth started to chatter in the cold.  
  
"Well, it's the only option we have," Sirius sighed.  
  
"All right then, I'll go and send Dumbledore an owl," Harry said, and started walking, then he turned around and beckoned for Felicia to come. When she had walked over to him, Harry thanked her, "Felicia, thanks for waking me up, I'm sorry for getting all mad at you," he paused and looked at the ground ashamed at jumping to conclusions that Felicia was joking with him about Sirius being there, "Well, I better post that owl to Dumbledore, I'll be right back." With that, Harry hurried back towards the house.  
  
Felicia walked back towards Sirius and looked around. She felt slightly awkward, standing in the garden, with a complete stranger, in the middle of the night. She saw Sirius touch the cut on his arm and wince in pain. She decided to help him and asked, "Um...would you like to me to get something for that?" She pointed towards his arm.  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble for you," Sirius grimaced as his arm had started to throb in pain.  
  
"No problem," Felicia stated shaking her head and quickly rushed into the house to get some magical first-aid. She didn't bother to get her wand, as she couldn't do any healing magic.  
  
Gathering all the things she needed, she returned to Sirius. Sirius rolled up his shirt and took a deep breath. "Go ahead," he notified Felicia.  
  
Felicia took out a piece of cotton. After pouring some disinfectant on to it, she placed it on Sirius's wound and gently rubbed it. She had experience in this kind of thing, after all, her foster mum had been a nurse. Of the many lessons her foster mum had taught her, one of them was, 'how to apply first aid'.  
  
Sirius recoiled in agony as the wound stung him. The pain was flying through his veins, and he had to bite his tongue to keep out from yelling. Ever since his childhood, he had always been healed with magic. He wasn't used to this stuff that muggles called, 'first-aid'.  
  
"You okay?" Felicia asked, wincing herself, imagining how much pain Sirius was bearing. His wound had been cut deep.  
  
"Yeah, just go on," Sirius groaned. Felicia took the piece of cotton off, and started to wrap Sirius's arm in a bandage. After she had neatly swathed his wound, she smiled at her handiwork.  
  
"There you go, better now?" Felicia questioned.  
  
"Yes, much better, I do not know how I can thank you Felicia. I am truly grateful to you for doing what you did," Sirius thanked Felicia, who looked slightly flushed at all the praise he was showering on her.  
  
Harry suddenly came rushing out of the house, barefoot, his feet softly padding on the luscious green grass. It tickled his feet slightly and he jogged towards Felicia announcing, "I sent a letter to Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll come as soon as he receives it."  
  
Felicia nodded her head in understanding. She put the first-aid box aside and sat down on the gray stone step, made of granite rock.  
  
"Um..where's Sirius?" Harry asked, looking around, even though he knew he could not see him.  
  
"I'm here Harry," Sirius spoke up, "I'm on the stone step, next to Felicia."  
  
"Oh, right," Harry exclaimed.  
  
A loud pop was heard and Dumbledore appeared in front of them. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry greeted.  
  
"Wow, that was fast!" Felicia remarked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled gravely through his half-moon spectacles and inquired, "Harry, you said that you needed me to come urgently, what is the matter?"  
  
"Well, you see...Sirius is behind the veil. No one can see him," Harry explained.  
  
"Except for me," Felicia informed, "I can see him."  
  
"Then you are the 'one'. The 'one' who a prophecy was made about," Dumbledore notified her solemnly.  
  
"What? I don't understand this all.." Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly, "How can Felicia here, see me, and everyone else can not?"  
  
"Because Sirius, she is the only one who can see people behind the veil and she alone can help them out of the veil," Dumbledore clarified.  
  
"What?" exclaimed both Harry and Felicia at once.  
  
"Let me enlighten you on the prophecy, then you may understand," Dumbledore announced and continued to tell the three of them the recollection of the time when he first heard the prophecy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Dumbledore entered the gloomy Divination classroom on the 14th of February. He was overcome with a deep drowsiness as soon as he did so. The classroom, was not as he remembered it. Sybil Trelawney had transformed it into more like a den, with small armchairs and pouffe's everywhere. The fireplace was glowing brightly, and radiating heat throughout the room. Adjusting his glasses, he searched the room for a sign of Trelawney.  
  
"Hello, dear Albus! How nice of you to come by and visit me," Trelawney greeted him cheerfully. "Would you like me to gaze in my crystal ball and see what's in store for you?"  
  
"Oh..no..that's really all right, do not trouble yourself Sybil," Dumbledore exclaimed earnestly. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the afternoon in this lethargic, stuffy room, being told un-useful things that Trelawney claimed to see in that crystal ball of hers, which turned out to be all hogwash anyways.  
  
Dumbledore believed that she possessed the inner eye, for it was she who had foretold the prophecy about 'the boy who lived'. Of course, she was also a descendant from a great seer. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Trelawney exclaiming, "Oh, no no no, please come and sit down for a crystal ball gazing, I insist!" She beckoned for him to take a seat at the chair opposite her crystal ball.  
  
The only reason that Dumbledore agreed to this was because he wanted to be polite. There was no other reason on Earth as to why he would sit in a unventilated room, listening to rubbish, that never turned out to be true at all.  
  
Trelawney took a seat opposite him and held her hands over the crystal ball and closed her eyes. She seemed to be concentrating unbreakably on the ball. She opened her eyes and Dumbledore watched the crystal ball, starting to turn cloudy white. "Hmmmm...a cloudy-" Trelawney stopped abruptly.  
  
Her eyes opened wide and turned a shade of bright magenta. Her whole body became rigid and stiff. In a dull, monotonous voice, she spoke, "Two children will be born tonight, the night of the full moon. One of these children will be the most exalted one. The only one who shall have the power to see those who have fallen behind the veil. This child will be the only one able to retrieve those who have been lost under the veil."  
  
With that said, Trelawney jolted back into her normal dazed out self. Her voice returned back to its normal high pitched sing-songlike tone. Her breathing which seemed to have been put on hold, came back to her normal breathing. "Where were we Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore took advantage of her state and quickly announced, "You just finished telling me how I will lose one of my most loved ones in the month of March," he cheerfully exclaimed, "And now, I must be off! Have a nice day!"  
  
With that said, Dumbledore hurried to his office to record the newest Prophecy and send it to the ministry for safe-keeping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : Well, that was the second chapter! Hope you all liked it! I have much more plot to come in this story, so stay tuned! Please read and review! I'll be truly grateful, and do the same for you!  
  
Thank you, Chandi 


	3. 3 Confusion, Feelings and Dreams

The Granger Dilemma  
  
3. –Confusion, Feelings and Dreams-  
  
"So....does that mean that-" Felicia started to say doubtfully.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted her and thoughtfully remarked, "Yes...it clearly means that you are the one. That one child the prophecy was made about. The one who has the ability to see and retrieve people under the veil."  
  
"B-b-but how?" Felicia stammered, looking astonished at the revelation.  
  
"Yeah....that's something I'd like to know as well," chipped in Harry looking at Dumbledore attentively.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Felicia saw Sirius cock and eyebrow. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
Dumbledore answered Felicia's question by saying nothing but, "A prophecy was made about you, dear girl. That's why you can see Sirius. He of course fell under the veil two months ago."  
  
"You said that I can retrieve people from under the veil....well....I'd like to ask how, because I don't have any special abilities or powers that I don't know of," Felicia stated blatantly.  
  
"You are the only one who can find the way," Dumbledore informed her, "When the time comes, you will know the way, you will understand."  
  
"How long will that take?" Harry asked exasperated, "I'm sure Sirius does not want to be stuck under the veil for years until Felicia here decides to enlighten herself on the way to get people out of the veil."  
  
"It will take, as long as it takes....Harry. It's not up to Felicia here to find the way. The way, shall come to her. Just be patient. Now do not make anymore inquiries," Dumbledore stated. "When the time comes, Felicia shall tell you. Now I must go, back to my office at Hogwarts, duty calls." Before Dumbledore left, he turned back around and said, "Sirius, would you mind apparating to my office, I would like to discuss a few matters on your behalf."  
  
With that, Dumbledore disappeared by a flick of his wand and afterwards Harry heard a loud pop coming from the direction of the stone step.  
  
Felicia turned her head just in time to see Sirius vanish with a crack. He had just evaporated, right after Dumbledore had. She felt slightly awkward at this new revelation and decided that she better get some sleep. "Er.....I think I better get some sleep," she said facing Harry.  
  
"Yeah....me too," Harry said absentmindedly. He looked deep in thought.  
  
"Good night then," Felicia remarked before walking towards the house.  
  
"Night," Harry stated. He watched Felicia disappear through the door and then collapsed on the stone step. Harry sat there for what seemed like hours. He just couldn't believe that Sirius was alive! That meant that what Luna said last month, just before the 'end of year Hogwarts feast' was partly true. Harry ran a hand through his usual messy black hair. He felt totally and utterly complicated. He also felt betrayed. Dumbledore had known about this prophecy. He had known that there was a girl, somewhere out there who could save Sirius. Yet at the end of last year, Harry remembered so clearly of Dumbledore telling him that there was no way to retrieve Sirius. That he was lost in the veil forever. A deep feeling of anger rose within him, and he kicked at some pebbles on the ground. He didn't like being lied to. Not one bit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Hermione yawned. She felt tired and worn out. Lazily, she dragged herself out of bed and put on some cotton shorts and a t-shirt. She noticed that Ginny and Felicia were both fast asleep so she decided to go for a walk around the Weasley's garden. Barefoot, she padded downstairs, past the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing pancakes on the stove. The smell of the golden pancakes were mouthwatering, and she had to restrain herself from, doing an 'Accio' charm on a pancake and get it to fly out towards her.  
  
The grass under her bare feet, gave her such a soothing feeling beyond all others. There was a warm breeze in the air, which blew on her, comforting and relaxing her body under the sizzling sun.  
  
She found a nice spot, under a calming and shady willow tree and sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. Just when she was getting at ease and rubbing her back against the roughness of the tree trunk, Harry came along.  
  
Harry was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black tank top. He was also walking barefoot and his hair, Hermione couldn't help suppressing a giggle when she noticed the way it was sticking up in odd angles. "I tried to comb it, seriously, I did," Harry remarked, seeing Hermione's reaction to his hair, "But it just won't be tamed!"  
  
"Never mind Harry, it just looks a bit....you know....but anyways, it's no big deal, your hair always looks like that," Hermione said, and to reassure him, she added, "It looks pretty cute too." As soon as Hermione said that, she wondered whether those words had actually come out of her mouth. Harry was one of her best friends, she couldn't possibly have feelings for him.....or could she?  
  
Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Harry chuckle, "Er...thanks." A tinge of red had started to creep into his cheeks. "Hey! Your hair's grown!" Harry exclaimed, plopping down next to her and taking a strand of her thick, brown hair, between his fingers.  
  
"Yeah....I was wondering whether I should get it cut....it's more trouble than it's worth," Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Oh, no, don't do that," Harry replied, "Your hair is so long and thick, it would be such a waste to cut it off."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe," Hermione stammered, "I do want to grow out my bangs though."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'd look real nice like that."  
  
Hermione felt all heated up and her cheeks started getting red at the compliment. "You think so?" she asked him, uncertainly.  
  
"I know so." Harry remarked and grinned.  
  
"All right then," Hermione smiled happily.  
  
"Oh, I've got something really imperative to tell you!" Harry exclaimed, "It's about Sirius."  
  
"What....really? What is it?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
Harry started to elucidate on the events of last night. He told Hermione all about Felicia being the 'prophecy child' and her being able to see Sirius. Dumbledore arriving. Hearing Sirius's voice. By the end of his details, Hermione looked utterly stunned, her mouth was hanging open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A man wearing a hooded robe was walking towards her. She was frozen on the spot in panic. Her whole body had lost all its ability to move as the man came closer to her and clasped her shoulders. The man's red eyes flashed and he gripped her tighter.  
  
She whimpered and stammered, "Ow-w-w, you're hurting me!"  
  
Smoke escaped the man's mouth when he parted his lips to hiss, "You will come with me. You will aid me to pull my son out of the veil."  
  
"B-b-but I don't know how," she trembled in terror. The cold night air slashing against her bare skin.  
  
"You shall learn how," the man jeered and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Or else, there will be terrible consequences!" The man sneered. His horrifying and ear-piercing laughter echoed through her ears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Felicia awoke, gasping for air. She felt like she hadn't been breathing for centuries and she gulped down air into her aching lungs. The dream was still fresh in her memory and she wondered who the terrifying man was. She wondered even if the figure had been a man. It seemed to her more like a monster. Felicia trembled and shivered as she got out of bed. The room was empty and she assumed that Hermione and Ginny had both woken up and gone downstairs for breakfast.  
  
As Felicia got dressed in some khaki pedal-pushers and a strapless top, flashes of the dream kept coming back to her. She could actually feel the icy coldness of the man's hands when he had gripped her shoulders. She quivered and running into the bathroom, she splashed herself with some cold water. Feeling refreshed and putting the dream to the back of her mind, she slipped on some sandals and headed downstairs.  
  
The smell of Mrs. Weasley's pancakes was wafting trough the air and Felicia was overwhelmed by the deep hunger she felt. As she entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley greeted her, "Good morning dear, had a good night's sleep I hope," she said in her motherly manner.  
  
"Yes, I slept very well, thank you," Felicia replied, smiling brightly and trying to be polite, a twinge of guilt running through her for lying to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm starving!" she exclaimed.  
  
"All the better dear, cause I have prepared pancakes for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley announced and started piling a plate with pancakes and chocolate syrup for Felicia. Soon Harry, Ron, Hermione Ginny, Fred and George had all entered the kitchen and had sat themselves around the kitchen table, eating the delicious meal.  
  
Harry caught Felicia's eye and they exchanged a knowing look about last night. Hermione seemed to be in another world, and had a faraway look in her eyes. Fred and George were discussing their joke shop, and their next invention, while Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were having a heated discussion about when they all would be going to Diagon Alley for school supplies.  
  
Felicia took a deep breath and sighed. She knew that this summer would be by far one of the most enjoyable summers she woukld be having and to make the most of it, she got up from her chair after finishing her pancakes and questioned, "Who's up for a game of Quidditch?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred and George all jumped up and ran outside to get their brooms for a game. Felicia started walking out of the kitchen, but took a backwards glance at Ginny and Hermione, "Aren't you guys coming?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, I'm a bit tired after yesterday's game," Ginny remarked.  
  
"Oh, I have lots of unfinished homework to do," Hermione stammered, not wanting to embarrass herself by trying to play Quidditch, a game she clearly could not play.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you two later then," Felicia waved at them before putting her hair into a high ponytail and running after the boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Yep, that was the 3rd chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and REVIEW! I'll be extremely grateful! I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the other two. This is because I had more stuff to write but I couldn't put it in this chapter as it didn't go with the chapter title.  
  
Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers so far! You guys are what keeps me going! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Chandi 


	4. 4 Diagon Alley

The Granger Dilemma  
  
4. –Diagon Alley-  
  
The summer holidays had passed by in a flash and soon it was time for getting school supplies in Diagon Alley. Felicia sleepily dragged herself down the stairs. It was 7:00 am and she wasn't used to getting up this early. Not after a month of waking up at 10:00 am or 11:00 am.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, she saw Hermione and Ginny sitting peacefully, eating scrambled eggs and toast. Felicia plopped down onto a chair, greeting everybody with a, "Good morning all!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley put down a plate of delicious scrambled eggs in front of her and passed her some toast. Felicia thanked Mrs. Weasley before tucking in. She was feeling ravenous this morning.  
  
Suddenly a large clunking sound was heard and Fred and George rushed into the kitchen shouting that they were feeling famished. Harry and Ron, trailed not far behind. They both looked exhausted, and sleepy just like Felicia.  
  
"C'mon now children, you've got to be looking lively and energetic," Mrs. Weasley remarked. "Aren't you feeling excited for another year of Hogwarts?"  
  
"We are mum," Ron moaned, "It's just that I'm feeling totally worn out after Quidditch last night, and I'm not used to waking up this early."  
  
"Well, well, you better get yourself together young man, as soon as your back at Hogwarts, waking up at 7:00 am will be your usual routine now won't it?" Mrs. Weasley chastised.  
  
Harry gave Ron a look of, 'yeah right' trying not to burst out laughing but failed miserably. They never woke up that early at Hogwarts, the earliest they ever woke up was 8:00 am and rushed down to breakfast. Hermione luckily stopped Mrs. Weasley from looking Harry's way by asking, "Mrs. Weasley, what time will we be leaving for Diagon Alley?"  
  
"As soon as everybody gets ready!" Mrs. Weasley answered merrily. "Fred and George will be taking you this time."  
  
One by one, everyone left the kitchen after finishing breakfast, to get dressed and ready for going to Diagon Alley. Felicia was sitting on the stool in front of Ginny's dressing table, brushing her dirty blonde locks. She took out her wand and articulated a spell which made her hair flow down her back, not as straight as a rod as it used to be but in waves that ended in soft curls.  
  
"Hey, that looks really nice!" Ginny complimented Felicia from where she was, sitting on the bed strapping up her sandals.  
  
"Yeah, the hair really suits you," Hermione said, smiling. She wished there would be some way she could look desirable. Hermione had realized over the summer that she did have feelings for Harry but every time she would tried to tell him, something would happen. Either someone would walk in at that moment, or there would be a crash Fred and George's room and everyone would go rushing there to see what had happened. Hermione did wonder whether Harry felt anything towards her. It hurt when she saw him flirting with Felicia sometimes. However, Felicia did not know about Hermione's feelings.  
  
Hermione was brought out of her reverie by Felicia saying, "Thank you, I was thinking of changing my hair style for quite a while."  
  
As soon as Ginny left the room, Hermione plucked up the courage to ask Felicia for a favor. She knew that this would be embarrassing which was what had put her off the idea for a while but then she decided that she had to ask Felicia for this favor if she wanted to be noticed by Harry. "Um....Felicia?"  
  
"Yeah?" Felicia asked, she was applying lip gloss, and was puckering and pressing her lips together in front of the mirror.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Felicia asked. She put the lip gloss in the pocket of her short denim skirt and turned around to face Hermione.  
  
"Um....would you do something to my hair? I really hate it. It's always frizzing and so annoyingly bushy," Hermione moaned.  
  
"No problem!" Felicia exclaimed, taking out her wand. "Believe me, I know what your saying. I am your identical twin you know, I used to have bushy brown hair too." Felicia sighed. "Then I found this book in the library at my old school which showed some really neat hair spells, so I thought to myself, 'Felicia, you don't have to suffer like this.' See me now? I've got myself really nice hair, more self-confidence and no one can put me down. I don't take any insults from anyone either!" She grinned. Felicia walked around Hermione saying, "Hmmmm....now what shall we do with your hair?" she paused facing Hermione and posed, "Do you have any style that you want me to do? Or should I just do whatever I think will look nice on you?"  
  
"Nope, I don't have any particular style that I want, so if you could just put whatever you think will suit me and.......er.....make me look attractive," Hermione said, her cheeks starting to flush a shade of crimson.  
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't think like that! You should be more confident with yourself. You are desirable, and after I do your hair, you'll be even more desirable!" Felicia exclaimed, beaming at Hermione.  
  
"All right, if you say so..." Hermione said shrugging.  
  
"C'mon, look happy!" Felicia ordered lifting Hermione's chin up, to face her. Hermione attempted a smile. "That's better," Felicia stated, and then cocking an eyebrow and putting on an absolutely mischievous smile, she asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Oh, no one really," Hermione squirmed, while blushing.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I am your twin sister, you can tell me these things," Felicia said raising her eyebrows. "So?"  
  
"Er.........Harry," Hermione stammered.  
  
"Harry?" Felicia asked looking bewildered. "I though you guys were just best friends."  
  
"We are...it's just....I realized last month that I had feelings for him," Hermione stated blushing furiously.  
  
"You guys would make a cute couple," Felicia remarked and didn't pursue the subject any further. "So.....how about I curl your hair, you know like in ringlets and dye it reddish brown?"  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied.  
  
"Close your eyes then," Felicia said, smiling.  
  
"Uh...okay," Hermione said a little apprehensively.  
  
"C'mon, you can trust me you know!" Felicia stated looking slightly hurt that Hermione didn't believe in her.  
  
With a swish of her wand, Felicia did the spell and smiled at her achievement. Hermione's hair turned out just as she meant it to be. "Okay, now open your eyes!"  
  
Hermione looked in awe at the girl staring back at her in the mirror. She never imagined she could look so good. It just totally lifted her spirits. Her hair looked magnificent. It now looked just as striking as Felicia's hair. Hermione's hair was a shade of reddish brown and fell in spirals until just below her shoulders. She felt so cheerful and happy and engulfed Felicia in a warm hug. "Thanks Felicia! Thanks so much!" Hermione thanked her over and over again. "I am truly grateful to you for doing that Felicia, I owe you one, big time!"  
  
"It was nothing," Felicia said, blushing slightly at all the praise that Hermione was showering on her. "Just helping out my one and only twin sister!" Felicia grinned.  
  
"Okay, um....shall we go down then?" Hermione posed walking towards the door.  
  
"Sure, you go on ahead, I'll be down in a second," Felicia replied.  
  
"All right," Hermione nodded and started down the corridor and down the stairs. Before Hermione left, she saw Felicia stepping into her high heeled sandals.  
  
As Hermione entered the kitchen, Ron greeted her, "Hey Hermione," then when he saw the change in her hair, his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Hey what have you done to your hair?"  
  
Hermione started to blush in embarrassment, and was wondering what to say to Ron, as he probably though she looked ghastly. However, she was put out of her misery of answering Ron when Fred and George entered and they hooted and whistled, "Oooooooh, Hermione! You look fantastic!"  
  
Hermione beamed and responded with a, "Thanks." At least someone thought she looked nice. Then, Harry came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey everyone, let's get g-" Harry paused as his eyes fell on Hermione. She looked so different from the Hermione he knew and loved. The Hermione who was his best friend. Nevertheless, Hermione looked fabulous with her new hair do. "Wow, Hermione, you look great, the hair really suits you!" he said grinning broadly at her.  
  
Hermione felt so happy. Nothing could have spoiled her happiness at that moment. Harry had just told her that she looked good! "Thanks Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged him.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Felicia took one last look at herself and adjusted her skirt in front of Ginny's mirror and started down the corridor towards the stairs. She heard the ghoul in the attic clanking it's chains as loudly as it possibly could and she bounded down the stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
She was greeted by Fred and George whistling at her and Felicia grinned, and made a gesture of thanks with her hand. Harry commented on her hair and said that it looked nice. She thanked him as well and took the floo powder that George had handed her and stood in front of the fire place. Fred explained to Felicia that she had to step into the fireplace, and throw the floo powder down shouting out, 'Diagon Alley!'  
  
Harry went first. Now that he had experience with floo powder, he had no problem and instantly shouted, "Diagon Alley!" With that, there was a green flash of flames and Harry was gone.  
  
Felicia quickly stepped in after Harry and did the same. Her head started spinning and she felt like she was whirling through the air. The wind against her skin was making her feel quite chilly. She had after all never traveled by floo powder and therefore wasn't used to the feeling. All of a sudden, she felt the ground beneath her feet and she stumbled out of the fireplace, about to fall right on her face, but luckily for her Harry grabbed her by the arm and steadied her balance.  
  
Opening her eyes, she found herself in what seemed to be a small room with stone walls. It was extremely gloomy. Felicia glanced at Harry, this room was making her extremely uncomfortable. Harry motioned towards the door and started walking towards it while beckoning for her to follow. The two of them reached the door and Harry pulled it open.  
  
The bright sunshine greeted them. Squinting and adjusting his eyes to the brightness, Harry saw the sign opposite of a shop saying 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', he knew they were in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oooh, I need to get some robes!" Felicia exclaimed seeing the sign. Harry told her that they'd all meet her to go for books in front of Flourish and Blotts, and told her that she'd find it, as it could never be missed.  
  
Felicia stepped in through the door of Madam Malkins' and found herself in a large room filled with different colored robes of different styles and fashions. She knew she'd be needing black robes for Hogwarts but decided to buy two or three colored ones as well.  
  
Casually, she walked up to the counter and rang the little bell. A lady wearing cobalt blue robes arrived and announced, "Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, how may I help you dear?"  
  
The lady seemed nice enough and Felicia explained that she needed some black Hogwarts robes and maybe two colored ones, "I'd like to choose between whatever colors would suit me...so if you could just give me a variation of colors to choose from, I'd be extremely grateful!"  
  
"No problem dear!" the woman replied and said, "I'll be right back!"  
  
After the woman had disappeared through a doorway, Felicia decided to pass the time by looking at the magazines on the counter, she flipped through one, looking at all the different wizards and witches modeling robes of vibrant colors. Felicia heard the door open behind her and some one walked to the counter. As she glanced through the corner of her eye, she saw that it was a boy around her age. His silvery blonde hair was falling over his eyes and he had a build of a Quidditch player. Extremely tall. Felicia noticed that she was two or three inches shorter than the boy.  
  
Draco Malfoy hit the counter in frustration, he had rung the bell a few times but no one had come to his assistance. He hadn't noticed Felicia next to him and said to himself out loud, "Why can't these stupid shop assistants come when they are needed!?!" he said exasperatedly. "My father could put them out of business anytime he wanted...and unless this damned shop assistant comes soon, that will be this shop's fate."  
  
The boy's impatience annoyed Felicia and she snapped, "If you could just be a little tolerant!" She turned to face the boy, "The shop assistant left to get me some robes, she'll be back in a bit!"  
  
"Granger!" the boy exclaimed, clearly surprised. Taking a sweeping look at her from top to bottom and back, he smirked, "Not bad....so you decided to change your repulsive mousey brown hair, have to say it looks much better now..." Malfoy sniggered, "At least you had some sense to change it."  
  
"What would I care what you think about my hair!?!" Felicia exclaimed, now looking extremely peeved. She wondered who this guy was and what his problem was.  
  
"Temper, temper, Granger," Malfoy remarked.  
  
"Stop calling me Granger, my name's Felicia!" she snapped at the boy.  
  
"Ooooh, what? A name change too?" Malfoy smirked, "I thought your name was something silly...like....what was it? Um.....Hermione or something?"  
  
"I'm Hermione's twin sister you idiot! I am not Hermione!" Felicia snapped at him understanding that this guy thought that she was Hermione.  
  
"Man...I didn't think lying was your style Granger," Malfoy sneered, raising his eyebrows at her. "I mean...even if it's lying to impress me, did you really think I could ever be impressed by a mudblood like you?"  
  
"How dare you!?!" Felicia shrieked and slapped Draco Malfoy with all her might across the cheek. She couldn't believe his arrogance!  
  
As Malfoy groaned and stroked his cheek, the door to the shop opened and Hermione walked in saying, "Felicia, there you are, you didn't come to the place we were going to meet and I thought you got lost or something- " she stopped abruptly when she saw Draco Malfoy there, still massaging his jaw, but now his mouth was in an unmistakable 'o' shape. He looked absolutely stunned when he saw two Grangers.  
  
"Oh man, look what you've done to me Granger, now I'm seeing double...." Malfoy remarked giving Felicia a glare as he walked towards the door. "Maybe some fresh air will make it better."  
  
"No Malfoy, you're not seeing double, this is my twin sister Felicia," Hermione said putting an arm around her.  
  
Draco Malfoy took one last look of pure astonishment before stepping out though the door into the sunshine.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N : There it is, the fourth chapter! I'm sorry it took ages but hope you like it! Please do me the pleasure of reading and REVIEWING! Thanks a bunch!  
  
I would also like to thank all my reviewers so far, you are what keeps me going! I love you all!  
  
Chandi 


	5. 5 First Taste Of Hogwarts

**_The Granger Dilemma_**

* * *

**5. –First Taste Of Hogwarts-**

* * *

_The sky was dark, lighted only by the luminescent moon being partially covered by dark, grey, smoky clouds. There were a few stars scattered around but they seemed to be fading in the obscurity.   
  
Felicia realized that she was standing barefoot, in a dark, murky forest. The shadows of the trees swaying in the wind frightened her and she whimpered in fear. Where was she? What was she doing in a forest in the middle of the night, all alone? Those were the questions in her mind which were left unanswered.   
  
She started walking and felt the skin of her bare feet touch the dark, dry leaves scattered across the floor. Felicia felt something prick her right foot and she yelped in agony. Lifting her foot up to examine what had pierced it, she saw a sharp, pointed needle, stuck in her foot. She tried to remove the needle but it wouldn't budge and caused her to grimace in pain.   
  
After several unsuccessful tries to remove it, she put her foot back on the ground and tried to hop on her left foot.   
  
All of a sudden, two rough, scaly hands gripped her bare shoulders. Felicia screamed, however to no avail. One of the person's hands snaked its way across her face and over her mouth, blocking out her screams. Felicia felt revolted and nauseated at having a filthy, flaking hand on her mouth that she would have retched if she could. She was turned around to face a dark figure, most likely a man, he was wearing hooded black robes and Felicia had to crane her neck upwards to see his face. To her astonishment, there was no face to see. This hooded figure in front of her reminded her significantly of a Dementor but Dementors weren't this lanky. Felicia came to the conclusion that it was some type of monster, much like a Dementor.   
  
The creature released his hand from Felicia's mouth and it slithered back to its original place, grasping Felicia's shoulder. She trembled in fear. Her conscience kept telling her that this was the exact person she had seen in a dream while at The Burrow. However, Felicia, pushed her conscience away and demanded, "What do you want?"   
  
"What do I want? Hmmmm…." the creature drawled in an vicious tone. "What do I want? I want a power that has been given to you!" The creature shook Felicia. She yelled in fright.   
  
Trembling, she whimpered, "Please, don't hurt me."   
  
"Oh, I won't hurt you, I wouldn't dare…..not until you retrieve my son from under the veil!" the creature growled at her.   
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know how to rescue your son from under the veil!" Felicia snapped back.   
  
"Well, then you'll have to be tortured won't you?" he sneered and shouted, "Crucio!"_

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Felicia screamed as she fell off of her bed, waking up many of the girls who were peacefully slumbering in her dorm in the process.   
  
Hermione rushed over to her twin sister and shook the still screaming Felicia, trying to wake her up. "Felicia! Wake up!" When Felicia still did not awake, she motioned for Parvati, to pass her the jug of water on the bedside and poured some of it on the shrieking Felicia's face.   
  
Gasping for air, Felicia awoke, a hand on her chest. Her heart was thudding so hard she wondered if everyone in the whole of the wizarding world could hear it.   
  
"I bet the entire Gryffindor Tower woke up to the sound of your shrieking Felicia!" Parvati exclaimed, still looking stunned at how loud Felicia had been screaming.   
  
"Why were you yelling so much?" Lavender huffed, "I was having such a wonderful dream, and then you had to wake me up with your shrieking!"   
  
"I'm sorry you guys," Felicia sighed, "I just had the most horrible nightmare!" Her hand still lay on her chest, even though her gasping had subsided.   
  
"Are you all right now Felicia?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.   
  
"Yeah, it was only a dream….nothing real," Felicia remarked trying to reassure herself that it was definitely just a dream. But it had been so frighteningly realistic that she knew she wouldn't be able to forget it soon.   
  
The other girls watched anxiously as Felicia gingerly got up, massaging her hip, as she'd hit the floor quite hard when she had fallen off. She felt slightly grumpy and awkward when they were all staring at her like that and snapped, "What're you all staring at?" Felicia frowned. Mornings weren't her favorite part of the day. "I'm not an animal in the zoo that you can ogle at!" With that said, she grabbed her clothes. Striding into the bathroom, she slammed the door shut behind her.   
  
As soon as she had closed the door, she kept her ear on it and just as she predicted, she heard a low mumbling and murmuring in the room. She knew they were talking about her, behind her back.   
  
She'd only been at Hogwarts for a week, and she already despised Parvati and Lavender. They had to be the most annoying and irritating girls in the whole of Gryffindor! She hated listening to them gossiping each and every night about which boys were going out with which girls and other silly things that made her want to throw her pillow at them, so that they'd shut up.   
  
Hermione was all right, but she was such a goody-two-shoes! She was every teachers 'pet' and they all adored her. Well, there was one exception, the potions teacher. Felicia knew he was going to be her least favorite teacher. She detested him for giving her a weeks worth of detentions in their first lesson, but she only received it because she stood up for Hermione when he had been picking on her. Felicia had called him an unfair, cynical, despicable teacher. She knew she shouldn't have said that the minuite it had come out of her mouth. Professor Snape's face had gone unimaginably crimson, like the colour of Ron's hair and with droplets of spit flying out of his mouth, his eyes blazing like a dragon, he had growled at her to wait outside the potions classroom and told her that he'd deal with her later. Felicia's punishment of course was a week of detention. It was only her second week of Hogwarts and she had a whole amusing set of detentions to go through each evening.   
  
Another reason that Felicia was starting to dislike Hermione, was because she had found out that she, Felicia had feelings for Harry. Felicia knew that Hermione had a much better chance of snagging Harry because she was already one of his best friends. How was Felicia supposed to compete against that? She only knew him for a mere couple of months.   
  
After brushing out her straight as a rod dirty blonde hair into a ponytail, Felicia stepped out of the bathroom and decided to go for a walk around the lake, alone, before breakfast.

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched as he sat up in bed. Pulling the curtains of his four-poster bed apart, he got off unwillingly and sauntered towards the window. The sun was shining brightly over the Hogwarts grounds, not a single cloud was distinguishable in the crystal clear blue sky. Putting on his glasses, he noticed a person walking outside in the grounds.   
  
As he climbed onto the window sill and made himself comfortable, bringing his knees to his chest, Harry realized that it was Felicia walking outside. He wondered why she was awake so early. There was something about Felicia that was very different from Hermione. He knew he had different feelings towards both and he had no idea who he would choose in the end. Harry had known Hermione since first year and he knew her very well. She was intelligent, slightly insecure, friendly, fussy, plain and yet she had an innocent beauty to her. Felicia, on the other hand was very confident, doesn't care what anybody thinks of her, speaks her mind, mysteriously pretty and had such an alluring smile and flirty charms.   
  
Harry knew he would have to choose between the two. He knew that Hermione had feelings towards him, but he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. He didn't exactly know but had a hunch that Felicia had feelings for him because of the way she had flirted with him back at the Burrow, but she was so outrageous and had such a fiery temper that he sometimes felt frightened of her. Though Harry did feel like laughing when he thought about how a boy like himself who had escaped Voldemort five times could be afraid of a girl his own age. He quickly banished that thought out of his mind because he didn't want to seem big-headed.   
  
After getting dressed, Harry decided to finish off his homework while waiting for Ron to wake up. After a while though, Harry realized he couldn't concentrate with Neville's thunderous snoring and decided to go down to the common room and finish off his homework there.

* * *

Felicia galloped across the lime green fields, the wind blowing forcefully over her body. She loved this weather; the bright sun, the cool winds. She jumped into a bed of daisies and buttercups and just lay there, breathing in the scent of the fresh air. She felt full of energy and even the thought of detention tonight didn't seem to ruin her happiness at that moment. She didn't need any company to feel happy, just mother nature and all its beauties.   
  
She was just thinking about the prophecy and how it was that out of the millions of girls in the world, she was picked to be the one to have the ability to retrieve people from under the veil. It was quite unimaginable. Why her? Why Felicia? Her mind went back to her dream that had occurred twice already. Felicia wondered whether she should tell Dumbledore about it. After all, on her first day at Hogwarts, the headmaster had called her up into his office and told her that she should tell him if anything bothers her. If she sees anything unusual. Felicia wondered if there was anything more to this prophecy that she should know.   
  
However, Felicia cringed at the thought of Dumbledore chuckling at her and telling her that her terrifying dreams were just silly childish nightmares. With that thought, she decided that she wouldn't tell these dreams to anyone.   
  
She got up and strolled towards the lake. Down the stone pathway she lowly sauntered, feeling relaxed. Felicia picked up a stone and skimmed it across the water, it bounced four times before it plunged into the water.   
  
"Nice one," a male voice with a foreign accent remarked behind her, making Felicia jump.   
  
"God, didn't your mamma ever teach you not to sneak up on people like that?" she snapped at him, hands placed firmly on hips, her temper getting the better of her.   
  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you!" the boy protested. He looked about Felicia's age and had dark brown, hair that flopped over his forehead which made him look like he'd just gotten out of bed and hadn't combed his hair.   
  
"Looks to me like you were!" Felicia shot back, cocking an eyebrow while frowning slightly. Then she added, "Then what are you doing out here? At this time?"   
  
"I was taking my daily jog around the lake," the boy replied and smiled a bit too smugly for Felicia's liking.   
  
"Whatever," Felicia rolled her eyes and picked up a stone. Aiming with one eye closed she threw it, making it bounce seven times before going into the water.   
  
"Wow, you seem quite good. Is stone skimming a hobby of yours?" the boy asked and picked up a stone himself as he threw it, making the stone jump far more than Felicia's had.   
  
Felicia really didn't feel like having company, as she had come outside to be alone. Why wouldn't this boy leave her alone and continue with his daily jog, if that's what he really came out for. "Look, I really don't feel like talking right now, so do you mind?" Felicia posed raising her neatly plucked eyebrows. She hoped that he would get her message and buzz off.   
  
"Nope, I don't mind," the boy remarked grinning and much to Felicia's great annoyance, sat down on the plush grass of the bank. She thought she saw a light smirk playing across his lips, as if he was enjoying just how much he was frustrating her.   
  
"Urgh!" Felicia grumbled, clenching her fists. She decided she would find herself another spot and started rapidly walking away.   
  
Felicia found a nice spot, far away from the boy and crouched down. Cupping her hands, she put them into the water. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders and she shrieked as she fell into the water.   
  
Gasping for breath, she plunged out of the water, sending ripples in every direction. To her astonishment, there was the boy again and he grinned like a Cheshire cat and remarked, "I was just about to warn you not to drink the lake water because it's unhygienic."   
  
"I wasn't going to drink it you idiot!" Felicia shouted at him as she made her way back to the shore and when the boy extended his arm to her to help her out, she pulled him headfirst into the lake. Getting out of the water in great haste, Felicia started swiftly making her way back to the castle. Her clothes clung to her and she was feeling quite chilly, even though it was a warm day, with the bright sun shining. Her teeth started chattering.   
  
Felicia hadn't planned on jumping into the lake, or else she would have never worn white. She cringed at the thought of walking through the groups of students to get to the common room for a change of clothes. She knew they would all guffaw at her behind her back. Though she couldn't say that she wouldn't snigger if someone walked by her drenched to the bone with their underwear on parade.   
  
When the boy had placed his hands on her shoulders, she had gotten a vivid flashback of her dream last night. Felicia shivered as she reminisced it. The dream frightened her more than she could imagine, and that bothersome boy had just reawakened her fear and anxiety.   
  
The boy pulled himself out of the water and hurriedly ran after Felicia. "Hey, wait up!" the boy cried, but Felicia didn't even turn her head. Catching up with Felicia, taking long strides alongside her and panting, the boy apologized, "Look, I'm sorry about that, I had no idea that you'd be so frightened and-"   
  
Felicia interrupted in vehemence, "Look mate, I told you once, and I'll say it again, leave me alone!!!"   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself," the boy remarked, as if he hadn't heard Felicia. "I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo" he grinned at her.   
  
"I don't care who you are!!" Felicia yelled at him, "Why can't you leave me alone?!? Go away!"   
  
"But you see, I can't."   
  
"Why can't you?" she growled at Leo, her eyes blazing with anger and irritation.   
  
"Because, I've helplessly fallen in love with you," he told her, looking straight into her eyes.   
  
Felicia felt strangely uncomfortable under his scrutiny and briskly replied, "Oh don't be absurd!" She started walking again.   
  
Leo followed, walking right beside her, "I'm not being absurd, it's love at first sight."   
  
Felicia stopped and turned to look straight at Leo and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Love at first sight? Who do you think your kidding here? Huh?"   
  
"In Italy, we guys believe that if our hearts skip a beat when we see a girl, and if we feel a tingling sensation at the pit of our stomach, then that means we've fallen for her, head over heels."   
  
Felicia rolled her eyes for she knew he was just trying to irritate her, "Oh please, don't talk nonsense, you are not in love with me!"   
  
"Oh but I am, I truly am," Leo replied and put a hand on her shoulder as they reached the colossal front doors that lead into the large entrance hall. "How can I explain my love for you?"   
  
"I am really not in the mood for this," Felicia snapped, "Do you mind taking that hand off of my shoulder?" she raised her eyebrow and brushed his hand off of its position on her shoulder.   
  
"At least tell me your name, so that I can savour the mellifluous sound of it as I utter it ardently while daydreaming about you," he pleaded with her.   
  
That last line had made her giggle, even though she was heated at this Leo, she couldn't help laughing at his enunciation and the way he had said it. "My name is Felicia," she remarked and smiled at him while rolling her eyes. Then she started walking away, but as she glanced back out of the corner of her eye, she saw him gazing at her with such adoration that it frightened her. Could he really love her? No, that was impossible, she thought. Really, how could that guy talk such nonsense? Didn't hearts skipping beats and tingling sensations only occur in fairytales or muggle-romance novels? With that though, Felicia placed Leo firmly out of her mind and rushed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower to get a change of clothes before heading down for breakfast.

* * *

Hermione came down the steps from the girls dormitories and entered the common room. She was just in time to see Felicia come in through the portrait hole. By the looks of it, Felicia was drenched. "What happened? Was it Peeves, with his water balloons?" Hermione asked as Felicia walked by her, greeting her with a quick 'hi'.   
  
"No, it wasn't Peeves," Felicia replied and opened the door to the dormitories. "I fell into the lake."   
  
"Oh my God! Are you all right?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with shock. She came up to Felicia and looked her up and down as if she was checking for bruises.   
  
"Oh stop acting like a mother hen," Felicia snapped and rolled her eyes, "I'm fine!"   
  
Hermione felt slightly hurt by Felicia's remark but she brushed it aside and said, "All right, I'll see you in the Great Hall."   
  
"Yeah, sure," Felicia answered before taking the steps three at a time to the girls dormitories.   
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat in her usual place at the Gryffindor table, opposite Harry and Ron. As soon as she sat down, both Harry and Ron abruptly stopped talking. Hermione looked at them suspiciously but decided to let it go. She told them about Felicia falling into the lake.   
  
"What??" Harry remarked almost choking on his glass of orange juice.   
  
"She fell into the lake??" Ron asked incredulously.   
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, "Though she didn't tell me why."   
  
"Lucky the giant squid didn't get her, or else she'd have been a goner," Ron gulped.   
  
"Definitely," Harry nodded in agreement, "Though I wonder how she fell into the lake you know, unless somebody pushed her," he paused, "Or she could have tripped, I guess."   
  
"Good morning everyone!" Felicia greeted them all as she took a seat next to Hermione. She raised her eyebrow questioningly at their silence.   
  
"Hermione said that you fell into the lake, what happened?" Ron anxiously asked.   
  
"Oh, that, don't worry, it was kind of an accident," Felicia informed them reminiscing Leo.   
  
"An accident? No one could accidentally fall into the lake unless they were blind!" Harry remarked.   
  
"Look, can we change the subject, I don't want to talk about it!" Felicia snapped. All of a sudden, Felicia saw Leo walking into the Great Hall. He looked unimaginably good looking in that school uniform. His hair still looked ruffled and he glanced Felicia's way at which Felicia instantaneously turned and started buttering a piece of toast for herself. Hermione leaned over to get a look at what Felicia's eyes had been glued to a second ago and she saw Leo, laughing with a group of his friends at the Slytherin table.   
  
"Who's that?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh, just this guy," Felicia briskly said, her cheeks slightly colouring.   
  
"Someone you happen to know?" Hermione posed nonchalantly, but a slight smirk played across her lips.   
  
"No, not really," Felicia replied and shrugged. She hurriedly bit into her piece of toast so that Hermione would not ask any more questions. For the month and a half of summer vacation plus during the week of Hogwarts, Felicia had noticed that Hermione was quite the curious type and asked many questions, as if she was constantly trying to figure out something. Felicia found this odd because firstly, she had never been asked so many questions in her life. Secondly, Felicia was usually really laid-back and didn't ask questions at all, even during class. This made her wonder how a pair of twins such as Hermione and herself could be so diverse. It seemed rather peculiar.   
  
Felicia gulped down her glass of orange juice and announced, "See you all in class!" She hurried out of the hall and went up to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for classes which would commence in almost fifteen minutes.

* * *

**_A/N : Well, that's all folks! This is the new chapter! Please read and review to tell me what you think! Your opinion matters! As long as it isn't too rude or obnoxious which some haters on ff.net seem to be. Thanks to all my reviewers! You brightened my day! All I can say is keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!  
  
A special thanks goes out to:  
  
Anji : Thanks for all your lovely reviews! You rock! You are such an inspiration to me! Your writing is excellent!  
  
Vinny a.k.a Grace : Thanks a lot for all your reviews!  
  
Quintus : Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Roque : Thanks a lot! I think you reviewed every single story of mine! It really means a lot to me!  
  
Thanks to all the other reviewers which I didn't have the time to mention because I'm going to be up to the neck with exams soon, so I must revise!   
  
Chandi _**


End file.
